A Change of Heart
by Hyperion184
Summary: Shirou has lost Saber. Sakura and Rider are living with him now to support him and protect him. He wishes to continue the fight, and needs Rider's help to do it. Unknown to both Shirou and Rider, a bond is starting to form. What will it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Heart – Chapter 1**

_This story is set during the Heaven's Feel route of the game. But this is set during random days of the route, so I may fit very little from the game into this. The characters might seem out of character, but that's because of my own touch to this story. This story is a Shirou/Rider love fanfic, with plenty of humor._

_--------------------------------  
_

It had been several days since Sakura started staying at the Emiya household as a permanent resident. The house had three residents now, Shirou, the owner of the house, Sakura, his friend from school who had helped take care of him when he was injured from the archery club, and Sakura's Servant, Rider.

For now, the 'Shadow' has not manifested yet and killed people, and Sakura is still attending school.

But Shirou has lost Saber in the confrontation with True Assassin. He doesn't know how it happened, but when he finally got to her all that was left was a blood stain and Assassin glaring at him. Saber meant a lot to him. They understood each other and had somewhat similar ideals. He hasn't gotten over it yet, but Sakura tries to support him as best she can.

As for Rider, she does not interact with Shirou much. She only speaks to him if it involves Sakura, or a strategy meeting. But one day Rider had taken an interest in Shirou, and decided to sit down and eat lunch with him and Sakura.

Shirou was surprised to see Rider at the table, for some reason he thought she hated him. But he couldn't be more wrong. Rider liked him, he was a pleasant boy who cared for others from the bottom of his heart.

And he seems to care for Rider. Whether he realizes it or not.

"Hmm? Rider, you're joining us today?" Shirou asked.

Rider looked over at him and nodded once.

"I see. Do you have a food preference? Or do you eat anything?" He asked her.

"Senpai, I'll hel-" Sakura started to stand up, but Shirou stopped her.

"No, Sakura. You sit and rest. I've got lunch covered."

Rider looked back and forth between the two, and softly chuckled. Shirou and Sakura both looked at Rider with surprised looks. That was the first time they've heard her laugh, and Shirou thought it was beautiful.

"Shirou," Rider called out as he walked into the kitchen "I'll eat -anything- that you prepare." Her voice came out silky and smooth.

Shirou stopped dead, and half turned his head with an awkward smile on his face, "_The way she said that sounded like it had a lot more meaning to it. Oh man, I hate being a guy sometimes."_ He thought to himself as he turned back and started fixing lunch.

After twenty minutes Shirou finished cooking lunch. He served it to Sakura and Rider, fixed his plate and sat down. "Itadakimasu!"

After a few bites, Rider gulped down what food she had in her mouth and said in a voice that made it seem like it was the first food she'd ever eaten.

"Amazing...Shirou this is amazing!"

Shirou looked at Rider with a awkward look. "I-I'm glad you enjoy it. It's nothing special really, just one of my simple dishes."

"But still, this is great. No wonder Sakura was such a good cook with a teacher like you." Rider praised him.

Shirou was used to this kind of praise since Fuji-nee, Sakura and Saber were always complimenting him, but for some unknown reason, Rider made him blush.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention, but when she looked up to ask him something, "S-Senpai? What's wrong? You look..." Sakura stopped eating, and looked at Rider, then Shirou. She had a scornful look on her face.

"Senpai!" Shirou looked at her

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Senpai, do you think that Rider is beautiful?"

Shirou's face paled "What?"

"I asked if you think Rider is beautiful?" Sakura asked again, anger showing in her voice.

Shirou didn't know how he should respond. He liked Sakura, and he liked Rider. If he answered truthfully he'd hurt someone, if he lied he'd hurt the other.

"Shirou, I too would like to hear your answer."

He couldn't tell if she was glaring at him with that mask on.

"Well, Senpai?" Sakura demanded, slamming her hands on the table.

"Well, Shirou?" Rider said, leaning forwards.

He looked from one to the other, and he started to sweat. He slowly backed away from the table, and his back hit the wall.

"_Crap. Well, guess I'll have to say something."_

After a moment he finally spoke, "Yes, I think Rider is beautiful. But I think you are beautiful too, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Are saying that truthfully, Senpai?"

"Yes I am, Sakura." He blushed as he looked at them both, then turned his head away, "Dammit! What have I gotten myself into?"

Rider sat quietly. She was surprised. Most people feared her, or were very uncomfortable around her. "_He... he thinks I'm beautiful?"_

Shirou started to clean up the mess from lunch, but Sakura insisted that she do the dishes. He finally gave up and then excused himself telling them he would be outside if they needed him. He walked out into the crisp winter afternoon trying to clear his head and to come up with a plan to end this war.

"So I need a way to fight a servant, or another master. Guess I need to train." Shirou said to himself as he headed towards the dojo.

Once there he began doing sit ups, push ups, and training with his shinai. He was so involved with his training that he never noticed that Rider had come into the dojo and was quietly leaning against the wall closest to him, watching intently.

Shirou swung his shinai to the side, fighting a mental opponent. He sidestepped, dodging the mental attack, and slipped on the sweaty floor. He didn't even try to recover and landed face first. He eventually rolled over and rested, still oblivious to the watching Rider. He finally opened his eyes, and there she was looking down at him.

"Huh? Rider? Is something the matter?"

"No. I was curious as to where you ran off to, and I find you in here training." Rider couldn't help it. She had to ask. "Tell me Shirou, why do you still struggle to fight? You've lost Saber. You have no reason to fight now."

He gazed at her for a few seconds while he tried to think of an answer. After mulling it over in his head so that it would make sense to her, he finally responded.

"Rider, I'm fighting because I want to end this war. I'm fighting to protect my friends, and people I care about. I'm trying to save people."

Shirou had a determined expression on his face. He got up and continued his training. Rider thought it was a stupid reason, but after thinking about it she saw why Sakura liked him so much. It's because he cares about others. But she also saw the downside of his ideals.

"You don't care about yourself or what happens to you. Shirou, you'll die a sad death if you continue down that path." She said quietly to herself.

After another hour of training, Shirou collapsed against the wall and drank from the kettle of water he had nearby. Rider was still in the dojo with him, and she went and sat down beside him. She didn't say anything to him, but just sat there.

He didn't mind either way, he was glad to have some company. Ever since he lost Saber, he's had no one to train with or talk to much. Fuji-nee wasn't much of a 'training' partner since half the time was spent beating him, and Sakura is either at school, sleeping or busy cooking. Something about Rider intrigued him, and if she's here with Sakura he should try and get to know her a little.

"Hey Rider, mind if I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Do you hate me or something?"

She was surprised to hear him say this. No she didn't hate him, what made him think that?

"Eh? What made you think that I hate you Shirou?"

"I don't know. The other servants I've talked to talk to me a lot. Even though were enemies. You don't ever seem to say much, and from past events whenever you do I feel like I'm being scolded."

Shirou sighs and takes another long drink from the kettle.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking. Forget I said anything Rider."

"If thats what you want, okay, but Shirou let me correct you. I don't hate you, as a matter of fact I like you a lot. You seem dependable, you care for others which from what I've seen of other people in this town is rare, and you want to stop the fighting. I can see why Saber was chosen by you, and why Sakura likes you so much."

Shirou must have had a surprised look at his face.

"Shirou, are you alright?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. It's just that when I hear a girl say something like that, I....I....."

By this time his face is red, and he can't even speak a full sentence. She understands what he's trying to say and when she thinks back to how she said it, she blushes.

"I see." is all she could say.

After a few minutes of silence Shirou stands up and thinks for a moment. After pondering it over he looks at Rider and asks,

"Rider, want to come shopping with me? I need to get some extra food and maybe we could get you a change of clothes. If Fuji-nee saw you, and your outfit she'd kill me."

"Eh? I don't know. Sakura might need me here."

"Well, alright. I just thought I'd make the offer."

Shirou stood up and held out his hand,

"Come on, I'll walk with you back to the house."

Rider hesitated for a few seconds then took his hand. After she was up she looked at him and tilted her head to one side

"So, is this how you ask a girl out Shirou?"

Shirou's face turns beat red and he quickly jumps back letting go of her hand

"N-NO YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M JUST BEING POLITE!"

Rider stood there, quiet for a bit. Shirou thought that maybe he said something wrong, or made her mad. She finally walked past him and out the door.

"Huh? Did I make her mad?" He rubbed the back of his head, sighed, and started cleaning up the mess from his training.

Back inside the house, Sakura was almost done cleaning the dishes when Rider suddenly appeared beside her.

"Oh. Rider is Senpai alright?"

"Yes he is. He was in the dojo training." She chuckled "Until his face kissed the floor."

"What?" Sakura became worried, thinking that he might be hurt.

"He's fine, really. But Sakura, he did ask me a strange question and I thought I should confront you before I give him an answer."

"What kind of a question?"

"He asked me if I wanted to accompany him to the store. I told him I wasn't sure in case you needed me here."

Sakura frowned at the idea.

"_Why would Senpai ask her instead of me?"_

She thought about it while she scrubbed the last dish, and from Riders view she thought that plate was going to crack. So she had an idea.

"Sakura. I think I know why he asked me."

"And why is that?" She asked as she roughly put the dishes away.

"Well, for protection. He lost Saber, he's defenseless."

That hadn't even crossed Sakura's mind. Rider was right. None of the other masters knew, and if he went out now it would be almost like committing suicide.

"Alright Rider, go with him. And protect him, please."

"Yes, Master." And with that she left the room.

Rider checked the dojo and he wasn't there. She checked a few more rooms and still couldn't find him. So she finally checked his room. She knocked.

"Shirou?" She started to slide his door open, and she caught a glimpse of a naked back when Shirou quickly moved away from the open crack and put his hand on the other side to prevent her from opening it further.

"I'M NOT DRESSED!" He yelled in embarrassment "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

She quickly closed the door and and stood there, here face a slight shade of pink.

Shirou finally emerged from his room and noticed Rider just standing there, completely zoned out.

"Rider?" He poked her.

"Eh? Oh, Shirou I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm used to it being Sakura and not needing to wait for a reply."

He sighs and accepts her apology.

"Oh, if were going shopping we should go now. Rider, are you coming?"

"Yes I am. I told Sakura I would accompany you on your errands, since some of the masters may not realize that you've lost Saber they think you'll still be a threat."

They begin to leave when Rider stops.

"Shirou, do you want me to stay in spirit, or human form?"

"Hmmm. Human form. I think it would look weird if I was trying to pick out girls clothes. Or it would look odd if I was asking you a question when other people see that there is no one else around me." Shirou said.

A few minutes later they made it to the intersection and was standing by the bus stop. Shirou jerked a thumb at it.

"Bus? Or walk?"

"Err, walk. I'd draw to many stares on the bus. At least right now most people are at work right?"

Rider looked around as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, most people are still at work. Although, school will be letting out soon. So if were stopped by anyone I know and they ask about you...."

Shirou glanced at Rider

"I'll tell them I'm a distant relative from your father's side visiting. Or.."

Rider had a wicked smile on her face. She stepped up beside Shirou and put her arm through his and grabbed his hand.

"I could say I'm your secret lover that no one knew about."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Shirou's whole body turned dark red and he tried with all his might to get away from her, but he couldn't budge. She had him and he knew it.

"_Is she trying to give me a heart attack? Saying things like that will only make me....make me....." _

Several naughty thoughts went through his head and he felt a tingling sensation go up and down his spine. He stiffened and hoped that Rider wouldn't notice. He dare not look.

"Huh?! Emiya?!" A male voice called out.

Shirou froze, all the color from his body drained.

"_Oh God, Oh God, oh God not him, please not him!"_

He turned around. And there he stood, Issei, the student body president, glaring at him.

"Yo, Issei. What's up?" Shirou asked trying to act natural.

"Emiya, I know it's not my business but who is this dreadfully attractive woman you have clinging to you? You kind of stand out." Issei said, still glaring.

"Well...you see...she's...."

But before he could finish Rider butted in.

"Oh my, Shirou hasn't told you? I'm his fiancé and lover. The names Rider."

She said it like it was natural. Shirou turned ghost white and Issei's mouth dropped.

"Your....his....fiancé and LOVER?!?!"

He then looked at her again and noticed her outfit.

"Emiya, that outfit. Are you two into S&M?"

"What?! Issei that..." But when Shirou looked at her outfit that is exactly what he saw.

Rider knew what S&M was. Oh she was enjoying this for some odd reason, so she decided to take it a little further.

"Master." she said in a cool seductive voice as she walked up behind him. She put one arm around his neck and draped it down his chest, and hiked one leg up his side and locked her foot around his knee.

"R-Rider??!!" Shirou was shocked, speechless and all his blood was draining to a certain area.

"Master, what would you like me to do? Shall I go get the whip? Or a different collar? Or..."

But before she could finish Issei grabbed Shirou by the collar and drug him away from her.

"Emiya. Please...tell me its not true. Otherwise I'll have to drag you back too the temple and purge you of all evil!"

Shirou was scared. But he was grateful that Issei pulled him away from her. He looked over at her and saw that she was trying not to laugh.

"EMIYA!" Issei was serious, dead serious. Shirou gulped.

"Yeah Issei, its true. Well, part of it. She's not my fiancé, but she is my lover."

He said this loud enough for Rider to hear.

"_Hah. Take that Rider. If your going to embarrass me, I'll give it right back." _Except there was one....minor....problem.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY EMIYA-KUN?!?!"

Shirou looked in the direction of the angry booming voice and there was....Tohsaka Rin. Red faced and marching his way. She had seen and heard everything.

Shirous blood turned to ice. He was dead. Rider was scared too.

"Oh..." He began

"Crap." Rider finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of Heart - Chapter 2**

_Hey guys. My Beta Reader for this story has gone MIA, so apologies for any spelling/grammar issues. I changed/fixed what I saw, but may have missed a few._

_

* * *

  
_

When Tohsaka got close enough, she grabbed Shirou away from Issei and pulled Rider down by her hair and drug them both by force away so they could talk in private.

"I swear, if what I heard is true both of you are soooo dead." Tohsaka fumed.

Shirou looked at Rider, and vice versa. Both sighed and let the angry Tohsaka have her way for now.

A while later at the park in Shinto,

"Honestly neither one of you should be blurting things out like that. Do you know how many people were staring at you Emiya-kun? The rumors will no doubt be all over school tomorrow." Tohsaka sighed.

Then she got angry again, "So, is it true? Are you two.....lov....lovers?" She asked while looking at her feet and holding the side of her arm.

Shirou and Rider traded looks,

"Fufufu....fufufhaahhahhahahaahhahaha!" Both of them burst out in the biggest fit of laughter ever.

Tohsaka just stood there, wide eyed and confused. "W-WHAT?!" Was all she could say.

"Sorry Tohsaka, but its not true. Rider tried to embarrass me, so I tried to get her back. Guess I did say that last comment a little too loud eh?" Shirou said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"My apologies for getting you involved, and angry, Master of Archer." Rider said, trying to control her laughter.

"Geez you two. You're an even crazier pair than Shirou and Saber...Ah...oops." Tohsaka realized she hit a touchy subject with Shirou. She started to turn away when she noticed Rider put her hand on Shirou's and gave it a lite squeeze.

She decided to change the subject.

"Say, what are you two doing out here anyway? Whats surprising me is that you're with him Rider."

"Well, we're going shopping for food. And I told Rider while we are out we she should get her some normal clothes to wear around the house, and for when she ventures out during the day." Shirou said.

"Okay, but WHY is she with you? You're not her master." Tohsaka demanded.

"She offered me protection Tohsaka. She knew I lost Saber, but other master's don't know that. So I'm still a target." Shirou explained.

"I see, well that does make sense. But does her master know? Also, why does Rider care about what happens to you anyway?"

Shirou looked at Rider, and she decided to explain the rest.

"You see, my master is Matou Sakura. She is currently staying at Shirou's home. So as long as she resides with him, I am going to protect them both."

Tohsaka didn't seem surprised that Sakura was a master. What did surprise her is Sakura staying at Shirou's home.

"Why is she staying with you Emiya-kun?"

"Because when I found out that random people were being attacked, I felt that it was for her best interest to stay with me so she would be safe. I didn't even know she was a master until a few days ago when Rider appeared behind her at the table." Shirou remembered how surprised he'd been when that happened. He thought she was there to kill him.

"I see. So Emiya-kun, what are you going to do now? Are you still going to fight?"

But before Shirou could answer, the clock tower began to chime and when they all looked it was 4 o'clock.

"Oh man. Rider, we gotta go. If we plan on getting you some clothes before we go buy food, we need to leave now." Shirou said. "Oh and Tohsaka, yes I am going to fight."

Rider agreed.

"Oh, just one second Emiya-kun. If you're going to get her clothes, what about her mask? It stands out." Tohsaka stated.

"Uhm, well I honestly hadn't thought about it." Shirou rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

Rin thought for a minute and let out a heavy sigh, not believing what she about to say.

"Man I gotta be crazy. Rider, if you're the heroic spirit that I believe you are, meet me back here tomorrow. I'll have you a pair of glasses that will keep your powers in check, but will allow you to look normal."

"Huh?" Rider didn't expect that. Help? From another Master?

"Thanks Tohsaka, you're great." Shirou said.

But before Rin could respond they were gone.

"Archer, after I make those glasses, beat me up." Rin said to the invisible servant behind her. "As you wish, Rin. But, this is madness."

Rin chuckled softly. "I know, but let me have my fun for now."

Shirou and Rider finally made it to a small clothing store on the end of town. Immediately after entering, everyone in the store froze in place. The female checkout clerk didn't even finish greeting them before she stopped talking.

Shirou got nervous, and leaned close to Rider.

"Hey, what did you do? They all just stopped."

"I didn't do anything." Rider worried if her mystic eyes could have done it, so she checked her mask but it was on good and tight.

A few seconds later a small boy tugged on his mom's shirt sleeve.

"Hey mommy, why does that pretty lady wear such funny clothes?" The woman quickly picked up her child and told him to be quiet.

Shirou leaned forward and looked at her face, and boy was she blushing. Sweat was running down her face in embarrassment.

"S-Shirou? They think I'm pretty?" Rider didn't know what to do or say. So all Shirou could do was say one simple line.

"Yeah, you are pretty Rider." He gave her a wink as he said it which made her blush even more.

After 30 minutes and from all the the funny looks from the employee's and customers, Rider finally settled on a black sweatshirt and black jeans. She also got a pair of black leather boots.

After Shirou finished paying for her stuff she quickly changed in the womans restroom and put her old outfit in the bag. She quickly gave herself a once over in the mirror, nodded and left.

Shirou was calmly waiting outside the front door, and when she came out he gave her a big grin.

"That looks good on you Rider."

"Eh? Uhm, thanks."

Rider blushed, and to her luck he did not notice.

"Rider, is it alright if we take the bus back? We won't make it in time if we walk."

"I suppose. I look more normal now right?"

Shirou slowly gazed at her from head to toe, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you look like a normal person now. I guess if we had gotten on the bus in your old outfit, I could have said you were into cosplay."

"What? What's cosplay?

Shirou chuckled.

"I'll explain after we get home."

They hurried down the block to the next bus stop, and luckily a bus had just pulled in.

After a 5 minute bus ride they finally arrived to the small shopping district near Shirou's home. They went inside the small grocery store and Shirou started grabbing things for the next few days since there are now four people to feed, and one of them is a big eater.

Rider quietly followed him around. A few people murmured about her odd mask, and she hoped that Tohsaka Rin would make good on those glasses.

"Hey Rider, you're a little taller than I am, can you reach to that top shelf and hand me two of those big bottles?"

Rider looked up at the shelf, and then at Shirou.

"_Huh, I am taller than him."_ She said to herself, but she complied and got one bottle down. When she reached up for the second one, another customer bumped into her which made her loose her balance. She fell sideways and landed right on top of Shirou. Shirou bashed his head on the floor which caused him to see stars, and after a few seconds was able to see again. And he was inches from Riders face.

"Ah, R-R-R-Rider...." was all he could say.

He noticed that she was much more beautiful, being this close. Her skin was soft and smooth, her purple hair was silky and fine.

"I'm sorry Shirou, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright."

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Both of them were blushing, and neither one was moving or attempting to get up.

Rider even took notice of how built and muscular his body is. She had a flashback to earlier that day when she caught him changing. She blushed heavily, and was trying to move but her body wouldn't listen. Something about him, his smell, his warmth, was intoxicating.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

Shirou looked behind him, and there stood Illya. She just stood there, wondering what Shirou was doing, and with a different servant.

"Illya.."

Shirou then realized that Rider was still on top of him and still just as close. He gave a desperate look to Rider, which she quickly understood and she stood up and helped him up.

"What are you doing here Illya?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw you come in here a few minutes ago with a servant following you. I was curious as to why, so I came in and found her laying on top of you." Illya glared at Rider, not liking the servant one bit.

"Illya, this is Rider. It's a long story, but for now we're allies so she's helping me out for a while." Shirou explained.

"Oh? What happened to Saber?" Illya asked, wondering why she wasn't here.

Shirou frowned, but before he could answer Rider interviened.

"Shirou, go finish shopping. I'll explain this to....uhm..."

Rider didn't know her name. She heard Shirou call her Illya, but didn't know if that was it or not.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, Servent Rider. Master of Berserker. But you may call me Illya."

"_This is Berserker's Master? A mere child?" _

Rider was surprised at this, she didn't think a child this young could be a master.

"Well then, Illya, if you'll come with me I'll explain."

Rider stood beside Shirou, and put an arm around him, giving him a somewhat sideways hug.

"Go finish, I'll meet you outside."

"Yeah..." He responded in a depressed tone.

Rider watched him as he left them, and then she took Illya off to the back of the store where it was more private, and explained what had happened to Saber.

"So it wasn't Assassin then?" She asked, tilting her head to the side while she thought about it.

"I am not sure. If Assassin does posses this kind of skill, he will be a deadly foe." Rider said.

Then it occurred to her.

"Hold on. You're Berserker's master correct? Why do you follow Shirou around anyway?"

"Hmm? Why? Because he's Illya's Onii-chan. And I'm going to make him my servant after this war is over and I've won." Illya puff's out her chest in pride. Rider wasn't sure how, or if she should respond so all she did was stay quiet.

"So, from what little I've seen Rider, you seem to care for Shirou. While feelings between master and servant aren't uncommon, feelings between servant and an enemy is...weird." Illya said.

"Eh? You think I care for him? Don't be ridiculous, he's not my enemy. I.."

"Rider, I don't have to be a grown up to see it. The way you made him finish shopping so he apparently didn't have to retell this story again, and that comforting hug?"

Illya giggles.

"I thought it was cute. But I'll say this, I don't like you Rider."

"W-what?"

But before Illya could answer,

"Rider, I'm done. Lets go home before it gets to late." Shirou said as he started heading towards the exit.

Rider quickly followed, leaving Illya all alone.

"Oh Illya," Shriou said before he left "I'll play with you again another day okay?"

And he gave her the biggest smile possible. Illya was mad at him, but after seeing that smile she couldn't stay mad.

"Okay Shirou. You better keep your promise this time." She yelled back at him.

They walked home in silence. Shirou was getting over Saber being mentioned again, and Rider was not in a talkative mood. She was mulling over a few things, like who her enemy's were, how to beat them, things like that. But when they got close to home, she couldn't stop thinking about what Illya had said to her.

"_Rider, you care for him, I don't have to be a grown up to see it."_

She shook her head.

"_What is she saying? A servant having feelings for someone? That's..."_ She thought to herself. But it was strange, whenever she looked at him, was around him, she felt warm and happy. She knew that she cared for Sakura, but that was a servant's duty. But Shirou?

She stared off into the distance, thinking back to things he had said to her.

"_Rider, I think you're beautiful."_

"_Yeah, you are pretty Rider."_

"_That looks good on you Rider."_

She shook her head again, this time in frustration.

"_What am I thinking? He's not my master. I shouldn't be thinking of things like this. My role is to protect Sakura, and help her win this war. He's just a master that's lost his server, and is now protecting my master. Nothing more."_

She didn't realize that she was now in the living room at his place, and she looked around in amazement.

"When did I..." She started to say, but then noticed Sakura was standing a few feet away with a worried look.

"Rider? Are you alright? You never would say anything when the two of you came home. Did you and Senpai have a fight?"

"Eh? No, no we didn't fight. I had a lot on my mind, and I guess I never noticed we were home."

She smiled a Sakura.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back, shaking her head.

"No, it's alright. But Rider, that outfit."

Rider looked down at herself.

"Oh, this? Shirou thought it would be a good idea to have a set of normal clothes to wear around the house, or if I go out with you or him."

She also explained about there run in with Tohsaka Rin, and her plans to make a pair of glasses for Rider to use.

"Tohsaka-senpai is making you glasses? Does she know which heroic spirit you are?" Sakura sounded a little worried.

"She must. Archer could have been spying on me at some point and told her about...wait, I don't ever remember revealing my powers.." This had Rider confused.

Shirou could tell Sakura was getting worried, so he decided to step in.

"Hey Sakura, want to help me prepare dinner? Fuji-nee should be here in the next few minutes."

Sakura agreed and went into the kitchen after putting on her apron.

Rider watched them prepare dinner. For some odd reason, cooking intrigued her. She was standing between them, watching them prepare different dishes. Shirou showed her a couple of tricks with a frying pan, and Sakura showed her how to dice vegetables and meats.

A few minutes later the front door opened and,

"Hellloooo! Shirou, Sakura-chan I hope you have dinner ready." Yup, it's Fujimura "Fuji-nee" Taiga.

"Hey Fuji-nee. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." Shirou called out.

Fuji-nee walked in and sprawled out on the floor.

"Man I'm tired. School has been crazy, with the disappearance of Kuzuki-sensei and the new curfew. And all clubs have been canceled as well." Fuji-nee closed her eye's and just lazed there.

Fuji-nee shot straight up and just stared at the unknown person in the kitchen, just now noticing her.

"S-Shirou? Who's this?"

The air froze.

Shirou gulped, and calmly said,

"Fuji-nee this is Rider, she's one of Sakura's relatives and is staying here with Sakura."

Rider turned to Fujimura and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you." Rider said politely.

"Shirou, it's bad enough that you have Sakura here, but now this gorgeous woman is here also?"

"It'll only be for a few days. She just got here a last night." He pleaded.

The room grew dark and then...

"**I WON'T HAVE IT!!"**

The room sparked with lightening and a vigorous tiger's roar.

Fuji-nee walked over and grabbed Shirou by his shirt sleeve.

"Shirou we're going to the dojo right now."

Shirou was scared, he could taste the hostility in the air. But someone saved him. Rider stepped in front of Fujimura.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. If you feel that you need to punish him, take it out on me."

Rider stood firm, not moving a muscle.

"That's not for you to decide!" Fujimura said in a stern voice.

"So, you're going to punish him for being a kind person, and allowing me to stay with my relative?"

Fujimura got right in Rider's face and just glared at her. After an intense moment Fujimura finally backed up a little.

"Fine, if you want to take his place so be it. But I'll warn you now, I'm a black belt."

They both departed to the dojo, with Shirou and Sakura right behind them. And Sakura came prepared with a med kit in hand.

Once in the dojo, Fujimura took a shinai off the wall, and tossed the other one to Rider. She didn't even give Rider a chance to get ready. She dashed forward, swung and...

"Huh?!" She said in surprise.

Rider was gone. She looked around the whole room, until finally...

BONK!

Rider's shinai was right on the back of Fujimura's head. Fuji-nee crumpled to the floor in pain, eyes swirling round and round.

Sakura immediately went to treat Fuji-nee. After a few moments she finally came too.

"Fujimura-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked her calmly.

Fujimura began to cry.

"SHIROU PICKED UP A MEAN WOMAN!!!!! AND I LOST TO HER!!!!"

Shirou walked over to Rider, gave a half smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Was I to rough on her, Shirou?"

He chuckled.

"Nah, she'll be alright. I've seen her take worse than that."

Fuji-nee instantly appeared between them, staring coldly at Rider. Shirou stepped back a few paces. After a long minute of silence Fuji-nee sighed heavily.

"Okay, she can stay Shirou. But, I'm going to stay over tonight. A young boy alone with two gorgeous women? If that doesn't spell trouble.." Her voice trailed off as she started to walk towards the house.

Shirou, Rider and Sakura all traded looks with each other, and sighed.

After everyone calmed down, dinner went by in silence. Fujimura kept glaring at Rider as she sat between Sakura and Shirou. Rider didn't pay her any attention, and, like she did at lunch, praised both of them on an excellent meal.

They all finished, and Shirou and Sakura cleaned up the mess. During this time, Fujimura said what room she was going to sleep in, phoned her house and left for the bath. This left Shirou and the others alone. The TV was on, and was reporting about more people being hurt due to gas leaks. But they knew better, it wasn't any gas leaks. This was the job of a Servant. But who?

"Caster is gone. And if I remember right, she was the one doing it from the beginning. So, if it's not her..." Shirou couldn't even finish.

"This does look like a Servants handy work. But from the one's I've encountered, this doesn't fit them. None of them would leave them alive." Rider added her thoughts on this.

The three of them sat around the table in silence, unsure of what to make of it.

Fujimura finally came back, and told them the bath was ready for the next person. Sakura said she would go next, got up and left. Shirou and Fuji-nee talked about school for a while. Rider occasionally asked him a question on cooking.

Fujimura was in the process of telling Rider about Shirou when he was a kid, when Sakura came back.

"Senpai, the bath is ready for you."

"Thanks, Sakura."

He went to the bath, found his towel and a clean pair a clothes waiting for him inside. He striped down, put his towel on, and soaked in the hot bath.

The bath was so warm that he was practically falling asleep. He kept jerking his head up, thinking that he was hearing something. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. He closed his eyes again, and a few minuets later he heard the latch on the window above him click. When he looked up, it flung open and a black, cloaked figure dashed in.

"Assassin!" Shirou went to stand up, but Assassin lunged at him and forced his head under water. He held him there, and while Shirou fought to get free, his lungs burned for oxygen. His arms started to go weak, and his vision faded.

Assassin jerked him out of the water and clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from calling for Rider. With his other arm, he pulled out a small black dagger, dragging it over Shirou's neck and chest.

"Boy, my master has decided that your role has ended in this performance. We will find, other means, to provoke the young woman living here."

And with that, Assassin stabbed both his lungs, and jammed the dagger deep into his neck. Shirou screamed, a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout his entire house. He slumped down into the water, while Assassin vanished.

Within seconds the bathroom door was kicked open, and Rider, Sakura, and Fujimura ran in. They saw the blood, the gore, and were shocked, stunned and terrified. Sakura slumped to the floor, not able to keep herself together.

Rider quickly ran to him, checked his pulse and his breathing. She turned back and told Fujimura to get Sakura out of there. She complied and had to drag Sakura away.

Rider then noticed the dagger protruding from his neck. She didn't dare touch, or attempt to remove it. She then easily picked him up, and cradled him against her, like a baby.

"Shirou, stay with me. I'm going to take you to the church."

She ran. She was a good 300 feet from his house within a few seconds, and she was quickly getting close to the bridge connecting the two towns.

"Please Shirou, stay with me. Just hold on a little longer..."

And as she passed the bridge, heading into Shinto,

"I don't want you to die," And as she said this, tears began to flow from under her mask and down her cheeks. "I don't want to loose someone precious to me again."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all. Got this chapter done. Now don't forget, I'm still going without a beta reader so I've corrected what I could. Apologies in advance if I missed something major. Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Change of Heart - Chapter 3**

Kotomine Kirei was sitting in his study at the church, going over reports on the grail war. One Master, and one Servant have been eliminated from the war. He was reading over a report he had just gotten about the last master. While he read the contents of it, he couldn't but help wonder how this person became a master.

"_How? She has no known magical connections. No one in her family even knows about magic, or the grail war. Is this just a fluke?"_

He sighed and threw down the papers. It didn't matter anyway, she will be eliminated soon and her command spells relinquished.

"So, is she next, Kirei?"

A man with blond hair and red eyes stood behind Kirei, glancing over the report.

"Yes, she is Gilgamesh. She poses no threat to us, but her servant could be, bothersome."

Kirei rose from his couch and went over to a small wine rack and began pouring two glasses of wine. He handed one to Gilgamesh, and as he was getting ready to sit down, he heard a loud crash and a woman's cry for help.

Gilgamesh cast one eye on Kirei.

"It's a servant. Shall we dispose of her?" He asked the priest.

Kirei shook his head and chuckled softly.

"No, Gilgamesh. Someone seeking help has come through these doors. I shall keep playing the good priest for now and see what they need."

He half smiled as he left the room. He walked into the chapel, and was about to greet his guests until his eyes met the boy in the woman's arms.

"Emiya Shirou?"

The woman stepped closer towards the priest, blood soaking the floor each time she moved.

"Please, help him. He's going to die if something isn't done quickly!"

Kirei took one more look from the boy to the servant. Then his face became distant and cold.

"Very well. Follow me."

Kirei led Rider and Shirou to another back-room, except this one had a table and one chair in it. He instructed her to lie him down on the table. She did, and backed away.

Kirei placed both of his hands across Shirou's chest, and started some form of an incantation. The room had a soft glow about it, light emanating from the priest's hands. Shirou's body lurched and his back arched. The wounds on his chest slowly started to mend, and the blood started flowing back into him instead of out.

Rider was speechless. She didn't know the priest had this kind of ability.

"_I knew he was the observer of this war, but a priest using magic? Isn't that heresy for them?"_

After an hour of his chanting, the healing was complete. Kirei sank back into the chair and rested. Shirou was sound asleep, and from being a tad pale looked completely fine.

"So, can you explain what happened, Servant Rider?" Kirei asked her.

"I do not know all the details. All I heard was his scream, and when I finally got to him he was already injured with that black dagger pointing out of his neck. I believe it was the servant Assassin that did this."

Kirei had an uninterested look in his eyes, but he sat forward in the chair with his hands folded in front of his face as he listened.

"So, I ask of you Rider, where is Emiya Shirou's Servant Saber at, and why didn't she bring him?"

Rider glanced at the unconscious Shirou, then focused on the priest.

"Assassin defeated her a few days ago."

"Oh? So, why are you involved with him then?"

Rider wasn't sure if she should answer him, but she took one more glance at Shirou and she relaxed.

"My Master is currently living with him for the time being, and because of this I am protecting both of them."

Kirei chuckled.

"I see. Very well. I will leave you with him then. I will return after I have had a chance to rest, or he wakes up."

As he was closing the door, he took one last look at them and saw something interesting. Rider was bent over Shirou, her hand in his and her forehead against his, softly sobbing.

He grinned.

"_Protecting him, huh?"_

Back at Shirou's house, Fujimura was having a difficult time keeping Sakura calm. She kept crying, and wouldn't eat or drink anything. Fujimura tried putting her to bed, but she just curled up in the corner sobbing.

"Sakura, Shirou will be fine. Rider will take care of him, she won't let him die." She tried to reassure her.

Sakura looked up at Fujimura, her eyes distant and lifeless.

"I know that, but...Senpai...all that blood...."

Sakura buried her head in her hands, her body wrenching from the severe crying. All Fujimura could do was lean down and wrap her arms around the sobbing girl, hugging her tightly.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. Shirou will be just fine. I swear it."

Fujimura then turned her head slightly to one side, and gave a slight nod. A small breeze ruffled through the room, and in the distance a man in blue could be seen leaving the Emiya household.

Several hours had passed, and when Shirou came too he looked around, confused.

"_Where am I?"_

He sat up, and a sharp pain ran through his chest. He looked down at his chest, and saw the scars.

"Huh? How did I get the-...."

Then it came back. Last nights attack. Assassin almost killed him. He grabbed his chest as the event replayed in his mind, then he noticed something in his left hand. He looked down to find Rider's hand firmly gripping his. She was sound asleep.

"Rider, you..." But before he could finish, someone he didn't much care for was standing in the doorway.

"That's right, Emiya Shirou. Rider was the one who brought you to me, and she has stayed by your side since then."

"Kotomine Kirei." Shirou's eyes narrowed as he stared at the priest. He didn't hate the man, but he knew that he could never get along with him.

"Oh? You're going to look at the person who treated your wounds with such distaste?"

Kirei walked into the room, a glass of wine in hand. He offered it to Shirou, but he didn't accept it.

"Hmph. Well then Emiya Shirou, what are you going to do now? You've almost been killed once, and you no longer have a servant of your own."

"So? I'm still going to fight."

Neither one said anything for a while, they just stared at each other intently. Finally...

"Very well then. Emiya Shirou, the next time I see you I hope you are the victor of this war." The priest said as he walked towards the door.

Kirei left them and went back to his study.

Rider finally woke up, and noticed that Shirou was awake.

"Shirou, how do you feel?"

Shirou jumped at the sudden voice, but when he realized that it was Rider he calmed down.

"I'm fine now Rider. I feel a little weak, but other than that I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought I was going to loose you on the way here."

She got up from the chair and stood in front of Shirou. She noticed the scars on his chest right away.

"Shirou, do you know why Assassin attacked you?"

His brow furrowed as he recalled what Assassin said to him the night before.

"Yeah. He said something about my role in this war being over, and that he would provoke the young woman in my house by other means."

"Sakura..." Rider said.

"Yeah, I believe so too. But what does he mean? Why provoke her, and for what?"

Both of them were silent. Neither one knew the answer. Shirou stood up, and then realized that he was completely naked except for a small towel draped around him.

"Uh....Rider....."

"Yes, Shirou?"

Shirou blushed. He tried to keep himself covered, but the towel wasn't helping much.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I didn't have time to grab your clothes. I came straight here."

She grinned and walked towards him.

"Why? What's wrong Shirou?"

Shirou quickly retreated behind the table. His face turning a darker shade of red.

"Uhhh...nothing. It's just that...well...I'm a guy and you're a girl and..."

She smiled. And not a friendly smile either. It was another one of her wicked smiles. Shirou wasn't sure what to do. He can't really run away.

"Come on Shirou, I think it's time we returned home. Here, I'll carry you again."

"Wait, what? WHOA!"

Before he could react Rider had rushed him and scooped him up in her arms. His towel was almost completely off, and if she made to sudden a move it would be blown away. His hands fidgeted trying to tie it while she carried him out of the room.

She chuckled softly as she saw him trying to secure himself. She ran through the chapel, but before she got out the doors a servant stood in her way.

"Yo, Rider."

A man in blue armor blocked the exit. He had blue hair and red eyes. He was weaponless, but still carried an air of malice around him.

Rider stopped dead in her tracks, still carrying Shirou.

"You...You're Lancer, correct?"

"Yup, in the flesh. Oh but don't worry, I have no quarrel with you. In fact, my master sent me to help protect both of you till you got home."

With that said, he stepped aside and motioned Rider to follow him.

"Why should I believe you?"

Lancer smirked, then scratched the back of his head.

"Well, both of you know my master. If you don't understand, just wait till we get back."

Lancer then dashed out into the early morning air.

"Can you keep up with me, Rider?" He taunted as she still stood in the doorway.

"Shirou, what do you think?"

He glanced at her, then to the retreating Lancer. He then lifted his arms up around her neck and held tight.

"Beat him, Rider."

She nodded once, and ran at full speed. She quickly caught up to Lancer, and easily passed him. Lancer was fast, but her class specialized in speed. He managed to keep up as they hopped buildings, ran through ally ways, and was close to passing her until they made it to the Shinto bridge. It was a straight run, and she quickly left him.

"Heh, guess that's what I get for challenging her to a race."

Rider and Shirou slowed down before they got home to let Lancer catch up. When he did they walked the rest of the way. Surprisingly, Rider was still carrying Shirou. He wasn't complaining, but he still looked rather pale, and was starting to complain about pain in his chest.

Lancer took a long look at the scar's on his chest and let out a sharp whistle.

"Man, that had to hurt like hell. And Assassin did that with one dagger?"

"Yeah. I don't remember the whole thing, but I remember the pain. I'd let Fuji-nee beat me all day in the dojo than go through that again."

Lancer nodded in agreement, and before they knew it they were back home.

Lancer went in first, but before Rider did Shirou stopped her.

"Rider, put me down for a second, okay?"

When she did he immediately went weak in the knees from fatigue. He managed to stop himself from falling. When he regained his balance he stared at Rider, then held out his hand.

"Thanks for saving my life again, Rider." He smiled warmly at her.

She looked at him, then at his outstretched hand. He continued to smile at her, and she couldn't stand it. Instead of shaking his hand, she walked up to him, pulled him close, and hugged him.

"Wh...what?! Rider....I..."

"Shhh, Shirou."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him. Shirou was stunned. He didn't expect this, nor did he know that she was capable of hugging someone.

Her body shuddered as she began to weep, and she buried her head into his shoulder. Shirou felt sad that this has upset her, so he returned the hug. She noticed this, which caused her to squeeze him tighter.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying and before she let him go she whispered in his ear.

"I'm so glad that you didn't die, Shirou."

He grunted a response, but then collapsed in her arms, sound asleep.

She picked him up, and was getting ready to walk into the house when a faint voice ran through her memory.

"_You care for him Rider."_

She looked down at the sleeping boy and quietly said to herself,

"Yes, yes I do."

Rider carried him to his room, and put him to bed. After making sure that he was breathing fine, and after cleaning his face with a wash cloth, she joined Lancer in the living room. They both sat in silence until Fujimura joined them.

"I finally got Sakura calmed down and she's asleep now. Once she found out Shirou was back and alive, she willingly went to bed."

She sighed heavily, and strode into the kitchen. She began fixing herself a pot of coffee, knowing that she would need it for the day ahead. She also pulled out some leftovers, complaining on how hungry the past few hours made her.

She finally emerged from the kitchen, and plopped down at the table beside Lancer. While sipping on her coffee, he tried to sneak some food from her plate, only to have his hand slapped.

"So, Rider. What happened tonight?" She asked in between bites of food.

Rider stared in disbelief at the pair.

"Fujimura, are you.."

"His Master? Yes, I am. Even though I still don't get this whole "Holy Grail War" thing that I keep hearing about."

"But, how?!" Rider couldn't believe it. The woman in front of her wasn't a magus, yet by some weird occurrence she summoned Lancer.

Fujimura closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure how it happened myself. I remember coming home a few nights ago, and was getting ready for bed. My left hand started itching like crazy, and when I looked down, I had this odd looking symbol on it."

She held up her hand for Rider to see and examine, and sure enough they were command spells.

"The next thing I knew, he was standing behind me asking me if I was his master."

"Yeah, and then you started throwing everything in sight at me."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he got right in her face telling her to do that again. They repeated this several times, while Rider watched. She then finally burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She laughed so hard she was pounding the table.

A few minutes later, and after Rider had finally had enough laughing, Fujimura got serious.

"So, Rider. Let me ask you again, what happened tonight with Shirou?"

"The Servant Assassin tried to kill him. He would have succeeded if I wasn't here to take him for treatment."

"I see. Why was this servant after Shirou?"

"For all I can tell, to finish the job that he started."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Assassin killed Saber, who was Shirou's servant. Assassin did tell Shirou something interesting, but I think I'll let him tell you this when he wakes up."

Fujimura rocked back on her elbows.

"So, that's why I haven't seen Saber-chan around for the last few days. That also explains Shirou's weird depression, and why he hasn't been at school too."

She sighs heavily. After getting another cup of coffee, she slowly paces around the room. Rider and Lancer both watch her, curious as to what she's thinking about.

"Man, so I guess this means I'm going to have to stay home now huh? I mean, if I'm a target school isn't the safest place."

Lancer nods in agreement.

"I say you stay here. This house has a boundary field around it, plus Riders here already. You got one half-assed master and one master who knows "some" magic, and a master who has a black belt." Lancer gave one of his big grins, flashing his teeth.

Fujimura finally looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was almost 5 A.M.

"Oh wow, I need some sleep. Lancer, what are you going to do?"

Lancer shrugged at the question.

"I might do guard duty, or I'll just kick back here and watch TV."

She let out an exasperated breath, then she turned to Rider.

"And you?"

"I'm going to check on Shirou, then I'll go stand guard by my master." And with that she excused herself and left the room.

Rider slowly made her way towards Shirous room. For some reason, her heart ached. She'd never had any romantic experiences in her past life, nor had she ever fallen in love. She looked up towards the moonlit sky, Shirous smiling face flashing in her mind.

"_Is this what love feels like? Why does it leave me feeling so, hurt? Confused? Ashamed?"_

But there was one more feeling this supposed 'love' gave her. Warmth. A warmth she had never felt before. She rejected all the negative feelings and focused on the warmth. She raised her head high, breathed a deep, refreshing breath and continued towards his room. For once in her life as a servant, she was truly happy.

She stopped outside his room, knocked twice and opened the door.

"Shirou, how are you-..." But she stopped dead.

He wasn't there. His futon lay open, and the clothes that she had set aside for him were still in tact. She quickly scanned his room, a cold feeling creeping up her spine. She spun around and started searching the house, but she didn't find him. She was about to ask Fujimura and Lancer for help, when the sound of clanging metal caught her attention. It was coming from the shed.

She hastily walked too the shed. Another clang of metal. She knew of his nightly training exercises, but how could he think of it after almost being killed? She reached the shed, and when she peered inside, Shirou was holding a metal pipe at his side.

"Shirou?"

He turned around at the sudden voice, but then he realized that it was Rider.

"Oh, Hey Rider."

He set the pipe down by the heater, and plopped on the floor beside it. He shoved a few tools away from him, and motioned her to come in.

"I hope I didn't worry you. But I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and I needed something to do."

She sighed, and sat down beside him.

"Honestly, you could have told me. I searched over the whole house, but for some reason you being in here just didn't click."

He smiled at her, the chuckled softly to himself.

"Yeah. But I was training. I'm a half-assed magus. I can't do anything helpful except for strengthening magic, and even that only works once in a while."

He clenched his fist out of frustration. He then picked up the metal pipe he was working with.

"This is what happens when it fails." He threw it across the shed and it shattered like a glass vase.

"Interesting. What is it supposed to do if it succeeds?"

"Well if it works, then what ever I strengthen becomes almost indestructible and can even fight off a little magic."

Then something occurred to him.

"Rider, is Lancer still here?"

"Yes, he is currently in the living room."

"Who is his master? Wait, don't tell me it's...."

His head spun at the thought of it. But the more he thought about it, there was no other option. He was about to say it, when Rider laughed.

"Yes she is. Fujimura is his master." She continued to laugh.

And then he realized how funny it was.

"Wow! How though?"

Rider was about to answer him when a strange noise rumbled in the shed. She looked for the source of the noise, and she found it right beside her. Shirous stomach was growling.

"Hehe, guess I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat Rider."

Shirou stood up, and was instantly hit by a wave of nausea. His footing faltered, and he was falling forwards. But Rider caught him.

"Shirou, are you alright?"

He shook his head a few times, and the nausea passed.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy is all. I must have pushed myself too hard."

He gripped the side of his head, a sharp pain running through it.

"Damn. I guess I really did push myself. Rider, could you help me to the living room?"

She silently nodded, placed one of his arms around her neck and one of her arms around his waist. He could hardly keep his footing, and was tripping every few steps. She lifted up on his side, and held firm.

"Maybe this will help if I use more strength to hold you up."

And it did. He wasn't tripping as much, and they quickly made it to the living room.

Once there, she sat him down by the table and got him a glass of water. He drank it, and felt better almost instantly. His stomach though, still protested.

"How am I supposed to cook if I can't stand up longer than a minuet without falling?"

He began to work out a solution in his mind.

"Shirou.."

He didn't hear her. His mind was still trying to think of something.

"I guess I could wake Sakura up. No I bet she's sound asleep."

"Shirou..."

And still, he didn't hear her.

"I could wake up Fuji-nee and ask her. No, her cooking would leave me knocked out for a week."

She sighed. She sat down beside him, placed an arm around his neck and pulled him close. Then he noticed her.

"Shirou, I could cook you something."

He looked at her wide eyed and astonished.

"Eh?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, here it is!! Big thanks to my beta-reader for helping me out!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it! Also, FanFiction's document editor won't keep the spacing I had between sections. I messed with it for over an hour on here and it keeps going back. So, sorry if the scene's seem jumbled together.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Change of Hear - Chapter 4**

Have you ever seen a Servant cook? It isn't pretty. Shirou watched as best he could from the living room, but if the sounds coming from the kitchen were any indication, he was wondering if it would even be edible. Pots were thrown everywhere, random bits of food scattered over the floor, and he heard two plates and a glass break. He was amazed anyone could sleep through this chaos.

After about 20 minutes, Rider finally emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate with… something on it. Shirou couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't look even remotely edible. She sat down and placed the plate in front of him. She didn't say anything, but he picked up some chopsticks and pulled a piece of whatever it was and put it in his mouth, his mind spinning. _"Oh...oh man. I...I can't eat this. It...."_

He quickly swallowed, and nervously turned his head away from her. "Shirou, how was it?" She asked after a moment. His back stiffened in lieu of a response. He was afraid to answer, for fear of hurting her feelings, or feeling her wrath.

"It... uhhh… it... needs a little....work," he managed to stutter out. Shirou couldn't tell if she was mad or just upset. Neither one said a thing for a few seconds, until Lancer smelled food.

Materializing near the table, he called out "Hey, hey, who's been cooking?" Taking one look at the plate of "food," he snatched a bite. His face immediately darkened, and his eyes had a shadow cast across them. "It's… p-poison," the Servant gagged even as he left the room.

After that little display, Shirou cast a quick glance at Rider as she just sat there. He brooded over it for a minute, then slowly stood up. "Rider, come with me. I'll teach you how to make a simple breakfast." His legs wobbled a little, but he managed to hold his balance. Rider quickly supported him, and both of them went into the kitchen. He leaned against the oven for support, and proceeded to teach her.

"First, grab the eggs out of the refrigerator," he started, which she obeyed. "Next, one scallion, and one yellow onion," he continued. She found the onion, but he had to show her what a scallion looked like. After she had placed them on the counter, he gave her more instructions. "Alright, next get some napa cabbage and dashi stock from the pantry. After that go get a pan from the cabinet next to the sink." Once she had fetched everything, he gave her more instructions, telling her how to mix everything together. When it came to the eggs, he had to show her how to properly crack them. He gently held her hand, guiding it right above the edge of the counter and cracked the egg with one smooth motion.

After all this was done, she tried flipping the egg in the frying pan and almost plastered herself with the stuff. He sighed, stood behind her and guided her arms for the proper technique. "See? Like this. Not too much force, but enough for it to flip over."

After that, they added a few spices and a little sake for flavor. Then she put the mix in the pan and let it all cook for a few minutes. After it came out, he added some soy sauce for dipping and then they went back to the table. "And this, Rider, is Edamame and Egg Soup. For me, it's simple and easy to make."

They both dug in. After they had finished, Rider leaned over and tried some food from the dish she had made earlier. She instantly spit it out while Shirou laughed.

"Rider, I can teach you some other things as well. Sakura can too, so don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay."

Shirou, sat by the TV and after a little while had fallen asleep listening to it. Rider laid a blanket over him, and went to check on her master.

Sakura awoke sometime in the late morning. She was very disoriented at first, but when she saw Rider standing in the shadows, she calmed down.

"Rider! How is Senpai?"

"He's just fine, Master. I took him to the church and the priest healed him. His life is no longer in danger, from his wounds anyway."

Sakura sighed in relief. She quickly put on some clothes, and was prepared to cook.

"That won't be necessary, I actually cooked something for him. He did help me some, but it's something I can cook now."

Sakura blinked out of surprise.

"You made a meal?"

"Yes. And I made you a dish as well. It's in the refrigerator, so it just needs re-heating."

"Ah."

They left together, and Sakura found herself immediately greeted by a man in blue. "Yo, little lady. Feeling better?" Lancer asked, his voice as friendly as always.

Sakura quickly stepped back, alarm showing in her eyes. "Sakura, he is not a threat. He helped us last night, and is our ally," Rider said. Sakura was obviously surprised to hear this, and Rider quickly explained what had happened, and who his master was. Sakura was left completely speechless.

Recovering slightly, she managed to say: "I see. Oh, Lancer, have you had anything to eat?"

Lancer quickly glanced at Rider, then back to Sakura. "No, I haven't. I don't want to impose."

"Not at all! Come on, I'll fix you something good." She gave him a cheerful smile and walked past him.

After she was out of earshot, Lancer stood by Rider.

"So, is she alright? I saw how she reacted last night after you left and it wasn't pretty."

"She's putting on a front. She can be difficult to read sometimes, and right now is one of them. She is usually open with her emotions, but right now she's closed off to me." She sighed heavily and rubbed the front of her forehead.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lancer suddenly asks.

Rider, now curious, nods for him to ask away.

"Do you, like, like Shirou? Or do you love him?" He asked with a semi-serious expression on his face.

Rider was a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean? It's ridiculous to even think that, Lancer."

Lancer let out a big guffaw at that, leaving Rider open mouthed and speechless. "Oh, come on Rider. I've seen you. Don't think I didn't notice you hugging him when we got home, or the way you took care of him after."

She went red in the face, and couldn't answer. She tried, but ended up mumbling incoherently. Lancer shrugged and left, following the smell of Sakura's cooking.

She finally ended up sitting on the porch, deep in thought. _"Get a hold of yourself Rider. You're not acting like a Servant should be. He's just a human, he's not even your Master." _She sat that way for quite a while. She just hugged herself, trapped in her own thoughts. Shirou kept flashing in her mind, as well as the events from the past 24 hours. "Shirou, I...I..."

"What about Shirou?" A voice rang out in the early afternoon stillness. Rider bolted upright, completely unaware of how much time had passed. She found Fujimura sitting right beside her, still in her night attire. "So, what is this about Shirou, Rider-san?" She had a big grin on her face, almost acting triumphant over something.

"Err… well... I… uhh..." and again, she couldn't bring herself to say it. But Fujimura wasn't satisfied.

"Aww, come on you can tell me! Don't make me guess!"

Rider took a few deep breaths and turned her head away.

"I... love him, Fujimura," she muttered weakly.

"Oh? Are Servants capable of that? I didn't know but-YOU WHAT?!" Fujimura just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, gaping like a fish. She tried to comprehend what the woman had just said, but it didn't seem like it going to sink in any time soon.

Rider looked around nervously, not wanting her master to hear this. "I said that I love him."

"But-but you're a Servant! How would that work? And isn't Sakura your Master? What will she do when she finds out?" Fujimura fidgeted over the situation, but Rider sat in silence pondering her actions, her feelings, and what she should do.

"Wait, Rider-san you said you love him right? But how does he feel? And," she had a somewhat serious expression on her face now "if you weren't Sakura's Servant I'd toss you out. Not only are you a great deal older than he is, you're too battle hardened. I'd hate to see Shirou wind up with someone who loves to fight."

Rider hung her head. Fujimura thought she had won, but then she noticed Rider trembling. "Rider-san, are you alright?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, I'm not. And what do you know about me? I hate fighting, I never wanted to become a Heroic Spirit but the circumstances deemed me fit to be one."

She seemed to be crying, but no tears could be seen. Fujimura couldn't help but feel bad for her harsh words, so she scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Rider-san. I shouldn't have said that last part."

Rider didn't respond, so Fujimura didn't say anything and let her be for now. However, Fujimura did decide it was time for a late breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen, and found Shirou and Lancer in an argument.

"Idiot! What good are you without a Servant? You only know worthless magic!"

"So? I'm still going to fight, with or without a Servant! I swore to Saber that I was going to fight and end this war for good, and I won't take back that promise!"

This went on for some time. Sakura was in the kitchen keeping herself busy by washing dishes. She had seen Fujimura come in, and was already fixing her breakfast. "Good morning Fujimura-sensei."

"Good morning Sakura-chan, although it is a late morning for me… Good thing it's a Saturday." Fujimura sat down at the table, and continued to watch Shirou and Lancer bicker. After a few more minutes, and after eating a wonderful breakfast, they finally stopped.

Lancer ruffled his hair out of frustration, and finally held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I can't break your will. And if my Master sees fit, I'll help you when you need it." He glanced at his master, and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Fine with me. I doubt I would be much use out there anyway, so Lancer, you go with him when you need to. And listen to him." Lancer grinned. He decided to go train in the dojo.

Sakura joined them at the table, but she looked a little concerned about something.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Shirou asked.

She looked around the room for something, then faced both of them. "Have either one of you seen Rider?"

"I saw her awhile ago. She was outside on the porch." Fujimura answered between sips of coffee.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me then I'm going to talk too her about some things."

She politely excused herself, and left the room. Shirou seemed a little upset over something, and upon closer inspection Fujimura noticed that he wasn't looking too good. "Shirou, are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit pale again."

"I feel fine Fuji-nee, just a little weak." He leaned against the wall, and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Fujimura watched over him for a while, almost like a mother hen over her chicks. After an hour she realized that she needed to go to her house and get a few things if she was going to stay here. She put on some clothes and fetched Lancer, and the two of them left.

But let's go back an hour.

Sakura found Rider lying on the porch like Fujimura said she was. Upon first inspection, Sakura thought that she was asleep but when she decided to leave her be, Rider called out. "Do you need something, Sakura?"

Sakura turned back around to face her. Rider continued to lay on the floor, sprawled out in a relaxed manner. "Not really, I was just worried about you Rider."

Rider cocked an eyebrow at this statement, though it was only slightly visible behind her mask. "Worried about me? Fufufu, I should be the one saying I'm worried," she rolled over to face her master "about you, Sakura."

"Huh? Why?"

"You've been completely closed off from me, I can't tell how you're feeling, or your state of mind."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry Rider. That's just a normal thing for me when something traumatic happens."

"Everyone was worried about Shirou, Sakura. I was really worried while I was rushing him to the church. I almost lost him twice."

"Rider, who did this to him?"

"It was Assassin. He came to kill Shirou, and he would have succeeded if I hadn't been here."

"Assassin..." Sakura repeated as her temper flared. She would get revenge on him somehow.

"Rider, could you beat him in a one on one fight?"

"Yes I could, as long as he doesn't summon that… thing that absorbed Saber."

Sakura became silent, as if she were contemplating something. She bit her thumb as she thought about it, and finally she returned her focus to her Servant, a cold fury in her eyes. Her Servant became worried, as she had never seen this side of her Master before.

"Tonight I would like you and Lancer to go on a joint mission to find his master and where he lives."

"Will Fujimura approve?"

"I believe so."

Sakura got up and headed back towards her room. Rider noticed that her steps seemed uneasy and she looked frail and out of energy.

"And if we find him?"

"Kill him. I'll make him pay for the pain he caused Senpai. Rider, I'm going to take a nap. Please make sure Senpai is alright."

Rider nodded silently, and continued to watch her master struggle down the hall. Once she heard the door close she returned to the living room to find Shirou asleep against the wall. Fujimura and Lancer were not around, so she sat down near Shirou and watched over him. She glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was 4:30.

"_Weren't we supposed to be somewhere right now?"_

But before she could put anymore thought into it, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and before she opened the door it hit her where they were supposed to be. She sighed and greeted the visitor. "Hello, Rin."

"Good evening Rider. I figured Shirou forgot about our meeting, so I came by. Mind if I come in?"

Rider stepped to the side and allowed Rin entry. She noticed that Archer was not with her. "So, where is that idiot anyway?" Rin asked lightly.

"He's asleep in the living room."

"Asleep?! Why that little..."

"Rin," Rider grabbed her shoulder and squeezed gently, "please go easy on him. You'll see what I mean in a moment."

She led Rin into the living room, and Rin's eyes immediately focused on the huge scars on his chest.

"Oh... oh my God. Rider, what happened too him? Is he alright?" She rushed to his side to inspect the damage, and she even noticed the puncture wound on his neck. Rider quickly explained what happened the previous night. "He attacked him in his own house with everyone around? I know this house has a boundary field around it, didn't it go off?"

"No it didn't. I barely felt his presence, and when I did he was already gone."

Rin sat back and let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't say anything for a while, and appeared to be deep in thought. _'I don't get it. What do they gain by taking Shirou out? Wasn't taking Saber enough? There has to be something she isn't telling me, but what? And why?' _She looked from Rider, to Shirou, then at the clock. _"Five minutes is all it should take for him to get here once he packs my things."_

"Rider, may I use his phone?"

"Of course."

She got up and dialed her house. After two rings, Archer picked up. "Rin, I got your message via the command spell. Did you really have to call?" She hated it when he talked back like she wasn't doing things right.

"Archer, just get here as soon as possible with all my stuff. It seems that Assassin is one for trickery and trying to kill people while they bathe."

"I don't follow you Rin. What's going on?"

"Never mind that for now, I'll explain when you get here." She hung up without giving him a chance to retort or talk back with one of his snide remarks. She returned to the living room after giving her actions some serious thought. "Rider, I'm bringing Archer here with my stuff. I'm going to stay here for the remainder of the war. Oh, and before I forget..." She pulled a case out of her pocket and handed it to Rider.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Inside was a pair of glasses. Rider took them out and examined them thoroughly. She searched for any magical traps, but could find none. "Are these the glasses you said that you would make for me?" Rin nodded. She couldn't tell if Rider approved or not. "How do you know which hero I am?"

"Have you forgotten when I fought you over a week ago in the park? Shinji had you at that time, and from they way I saw you fight, a couple of heroes came to mind. So I guess I just got lucky, eh, Medusa?" Rin had one eyebrow cocked up and had a faint smile on her face as she said this. She encouraged Rider to try them on. "I promise I didn't do anything to them. They act just like your mask, and honestly will be easier to pull off in a fight if you need your full power."

"Alright then, but cover your eyes."

Rin complied. Rider turned around and took off her mask. Even though her eyes were covered, she could almost feel the room dim slightly and the faint light emanating from Riders eyes.

"_Amazing. Those must be some powerful mystic eyes she has if it makes the room seem dim."_

Once the glasses were on and everything returned to normal, Rider slowly turned around until her face was in view. "Be...beautiful...." Rin stammered. She was mesmerized. Rider had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It was hard to believe they could turn someone into stone, though even now, she found it hard to look away.

After Rin shook off the amazement of Riders gorgeous eyes, she noticed that Shirou was awake and grinning at Rider. For some reason this annoyed her. "Ah, looks like someone's awake. How do you feel, Emiya-kun?"

He groaned in pain as he tried to stand, and finally sat back down. "I'd feel better if I could walk on my own for now." Then he stopped and blinked at her a few times, and realized that he was not dreaming. "Tohsaka, why are you here?"

"Well, somebody forgot to meet me in the park today like we had planned." She gave him a sour look, then shrugged.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry Tohsaka, but as you can see, I'm in pretty bad shape."

She smiled at him, an expression he had never seen on her before, and he didn't know if this was a good sign or not. "Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned that he might come back when he finds out that you aren't dead."

He gulped and felt cold. Thankfully, he noticed that Rider seemed to be starring off into space, and wondered what was on her mind, pulling out of his morbid thoughts. "Rider, is something wrong? You look like something's bothering you." Calling her name must have startled her, because she jerked her head around and stared at him. "Um, Rider?" he tried again.

"I'm sorry Shirou. I was trying to see if Sakura was still asleep."

He blinked at her with a blank expression on his face, like what she said didn't make sense.

"Oh, that's right. You had an improper summoning with Saber, so you wouldn't know. When a servant is properly summoned, a link is formed down to the spiritual level between the two. You can tell where each other is by concentrating, what their mood is and what they are doing."

"Really? Amazing. Can you do that too, Tohsaka?"

Rin gave him a look that showed his stupidity for asking. "Of course I can. You can communicate with the command spells too, which is very good for reconnaissance missions."

Shirou continued to listen as the two of them explained various things that he didn't know about between Servant and Master.

Archer had arrived after five minutes, and had a suitcase and several large books in his arms. Shirou wondered what was going on, and when Rin told him.

"What? Why?!"

"Well, I would like your help at defeating Berserker. And if Assassin comes back he won't get away this time. Then all we have left is Caster and Lancer."

"One problem: Lancer lives here with his master." Rider mentioned.

"What? Who's his master then?"

Shirou and Rider both answered at the same time.

"Fuji-nee."

"Fujimura."

Rin's mouth dropped and she couldn't speak. She stared at them in disbelief, hoping that they were joking. But it appeared that they weren't. She rubbed her temples and let out a very audible groan. She didn't want to know how that happened. She got up and prepared some tea, which left Shirou alone with Rider as Archer was talking with Rin about something in the kitchen.

"Do you like the glasses Tohsaka-san made?" Shirou asked out of curiosity. He had to admit, they looked much better than her mask and her eyes were gorgeous.

"Yes, I do. What do you think Shirou?"

"I think they make you look even more beautiful. Your eyes are so pretty," his comment got a big smile out of her, and it showed in both her face and eyes. Her eyes just sparkled with happiness.

"Get a room, you two." Rin called from the kitchen, causing both of them to blush brightly. Rin stared at them like two hopeless kids, and Archer remained silent. After Rin returned with the tea, Rider decided to tell them of Sakura's scouting plan for tonight. Rin listened to the reasoning behind it while she sipped her tea. After a few minutes of speculating, Rin agreed.

"I think it's a good idea. Archer, I want you to go with them tonight. The more we have searching for Assassin, the better. Even if the three of you run across Berserker, you should be able to hurt or kill him." Rin seemed content with her plan to send Archer along, so he had to obey. He, of course, objected but she made it clear that he was going.

Not long after the agreement, Sakura came in and gawked at Rin and Archer for a moment. Completely dazzled as to why they were there, she finally greeted them. "Good evening Tohsaka-senpai, good evening Archer."

"Good evening, Sakura." Neither one said anything for a while after that. They just glared at each other and the air felt tense. Shirou couldn't figure out what was wrong between them and was about to ask when the phone rang. Rider handed it to him so that he didn't have to move.

"Hello, Emiya residence."

"Shirou, it's Taiga. Listen, I need help. We were on our way back to your place when Lancer felt another Servant close by."

Shirou was alarmed to hear this, and the worry showed on his face as everyone stared at him. "Fuji-nee, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine but I think Lancer needs help. My left hand keeps throbbing in pain. He said it was Assassin that he felt and he headed for the Ryuudo Temple."

"Alright Fuji-nee, we'll head there now. Come on back and keep Sakura company." He hung up and quickly relayed the info too the others.

"Rider, go help him. Go now, hurry." Sakura ordered. Rider was out the door and into the oncoming night before Sakura could finish.

"Archer, go back her up. If Assassin could take down Saber they might need help."

"As you wish, Rin," he replied tersely before he was gone as well.

Rin bit her lip, and seemed vexed about something. _"This doesn't feel right. I think Lancer might be in serious trouble."_

Over at the Ryuudo Temple Lancer was slowly walking the perimeter of the temple, when from the darkness came several daggers, as black as the night itself. He easily deflected them and jumped back several feet. But in front of him, a white skull formed that seemed to be smiling at him. "So, you must be Assassin."

Two more daggers came from the darkness, and the skull vanished. He deflected them again, but this time swung his lance behind him. He hit something, and a howl of pain echoed throughout the night. He had hit Assassin right in his groin, and even though he was just a spirit, he still had his tools. "Looks like I hit something there. Sorry bout that, but all is fair in love and war," Lancer gleefully mocked.

Assassin had had enough, and sprinted towards the lake behind the temple. Lancer thought he was retreating, so he gave pursuit. Once on the lake Assassin wasn't to be found. Lancer kept searching, and two more daggers came at him. He jumped into the air and as he did, several black tentacle-like things emerged and ensnared him. "Dammit, what the hell is this stuff?" he asked himself as he tried to break free but to no avail. Assassin emerged in front of him, and just glared at him. Lancer thought that he was going to be finished off right there, so he used his Noble Phantasm. "_Gáe Bolg!"_

His lance shot forward and pierced Assassins heart, but instead of him being hurt, Lancer's own heart felt like it exploded.

"W...what t..t..the h..hell...." He choked as he started coughing up blood.

Assassin just laughed at him, and watched as Lancer was slowly being pulled into the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fate/Stay Night.

Well, here it is. It may be short, but I had a lot on my plate the past few weeks. Don't worry, chapter 6 is in the works and, if I don't get sidetracked or writers block, will have it up "soon".

* * *

**A Change of Heart, Chapter 5**

Archer and Rider were at the base of the steps leading up to the temple. Both of them knew they had to hurry, but a problem presented itself.

"A boundary field."

"Yes, and Lancer is up there. We must make haste." Archer nodded in agreement.

"Just don't forget that we won't be at full power so long as we remain in the field."

With that said both Servants raced up the stairs.

Lancer continued to struggle against the black, tentacle-like things that dragged him ever so slowly towards the lake below. Unfortunately, with the pain in his chest, he was already robbed of his strength.

He glanced at the lake and what he saw confused him. The lake was pitch black, like a shadow was covering it. Above him Assassin continued to watch with unconcealed glee, as the trapped servant was about to meet his end. Lancer was mere feet from the lake's surface when Assassin came closer to watch, but the sound of a whistling arrow pierced the silent night.

The black-clad Servant leaned back sharply as the white streak of steel blazed a trail through where his head once resided "What the?" Assassin snarled as he turned to face whoever fired that arrow, but was instead met with Rider's foot across his face. The kick sent him flying into the trees, but instead of chasing him she rushed towards Lancer.

"Archer!"

Behind her in the darkness Archer was preparing an arrow to quickly free Lancer from the black… thing's grip. Eyes shut, he uttered a short, but powerful chant. "_I am the bone of my sword._" With those simple words, an arrow as black as the night itself materialized in his hand. He took careful aim, invoking the weapon's name. "Hrunting!"

The arrow tore through one of the tentacles, but instead of going straight onward, the arrow turned in mid-flight and destroyed another tentacle, before turning again and drilling through the next until all four were destroyed. Lancer fell, but Rider threw her chained dagger and wrapped it around his ankle, giving it a hard yank to pull him away from the lake's edge. As soon as she caught him, she began her retreat. Assassin was not going to let that happen if he could help it, however, and two daggers raced towards Rider's neck.

Before they made contact, two blades deflected the weapons. Archer now stood between them, Kanshou and Bakuya in hand. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me first," he challenged gruffly.

Assassin landed less than ten yards from Archer, his black cape billowing softly in the wind. He didn't make a move, but his skull mask made it seem like he was laughing. His hand twitched, and instinctively Archer guarded himself as two more daggers clanged against the twin swords. The shadowy warrior vanished, and would have scored a lethal hit on Archer's back, were it not for the fact that the red knight was faster. He parried the daggers and brought both swords down on Assassin's outstretched arm in one smooth motion. The swords hit home, as Assassin howled in pain while blood gushed from the wounds. The cloaked warrior let out a low growl and retreated without even a parting taunt.

Archer dismissed his swords, and caught up to Rider. She hadn't gotten far, and he took the burden of Lancer from her.

The injured Servant looked through half closed eyes at his rescuers. He smiled weakly at the sight of Rider, but when he laid eyes on Archer he visibly stiffened. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing? Oh, I get it you've come to finish me off!"

Archer snorted and continued on throughout the night. Rider placed a hand on Lancers shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No Lancer, that's not it. Our masters sent us here to help you. Fujimura was worried about you."

Upon hearing this, Lancer seemed to loosen up and relax. His eyes seemed sunken and lifeless. "I made her worry?"

"Yes, you did," she replied simply. Lancer didn't respond, and remained silent until they arrived at the Emiya household.

As soon as Rider opened the door, Fujimura was racing down the hallway calling out, "Lancer!" She stopped in front of Archer and looked at the helpless Servant in his arms. She held out her hands as if wanting to touch him, but she was trembling too much. "Is he... is he going to be alright?" she sniffled, her voice cracking from her overflowing emotions.

"We don't know. For now, we need to get him in bed and treat him until his body starts recovering on its own." Archer stepped past her, and carried Lancer to her room. Fujimura was about to collapse, so Rider helped her back inside. After they got her calmed down, and Lancer resting, Archer and Rider joined Rin and Sakura in the living room. They quickly explained what happened at the temple, and what was holding Lancer.

"A black shadow?" Both Rin and Sakura said together.

"Correct. It was coming from the lake, and looked like it was going to consume Lancer." Rider answered.

"Consume? As in _eat_ him?" Rin asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, Rin. But we can't know for certain. It just appeared that it was going to," Archer answered.

Rin dropped her eyes to the table, gripping her teacup. She digested the information given to her, trying to figure out what this 'shadow' could be. She bit her lip out of irritation, and gripped her cup even harder, almost cracking it. Sakura appeared to be really worried, frowning deeply and looking around nervously.

"By the way, where is Shirou?" Rider suddenly asked.

Rin looked up. She waited for Sakura to answer, but when it appeared that she wasn't going to, she answered for her. "He's lying down in his room for now. He managed to eat dinner, but he hasn't taken his evening bath yet."

"I see. If you will excuse me then, I'm going to check on him," she said as she stood up. Sakura still seems lost in her thoughts about the shadow, but Archer watched Rider leave, then turned his questioning face towards Rin. She didn't answer him, but gave him a "who knows?" look and shrugged. Archer raised an eyebrow at the possibility, and shook his head.

His chest hurt. It felt like thousands of swords were piercing his skin. He rolled from side to side, trying to find a comfortable position, but each time he moved his chest burned even more. He figured it was because he was still healing, or maybe the wounds were going to open. He didn't really care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" he called out weakly.

"It's Rider. May I come in?"

"Yeah." His door slid open, then closed immediately. He continued to toss in his futon, but finally gave up and stayed on his back. He was sweating profusely, and he also contributed that to his recovering body. He breathed heavily as the pain wracked his chest. Then he felt something soft on his face. He opened one eye and saw that it was Rider, still in her clothes and glasses, gently rubbing his face with a wash cloth. She noticed him looking and gave him a warm smile. He blushed slightly, but then something occurred to him. _'Rider has been acting different today. It's like she's changed. Is it because I got hurt? Or is it something else?' _With a mental shrug, he asked her, "You look like you're in a good mood. What's up?"

She shook her head before answering, her smile never faltering on her face. "Nothing. I'm just hoping that you'll get better soon."

This caused him to turn a deeper shade of pink, and he avoided eye contact. "Th-thank you, Rider," he stuttered out.

She chuckled softly to herself, but then scooted closer to him. "Shirou, Rin tells me that you haven't bathed today. We don't need your healing wounds to get infected and make you feel worse. Would you like me to assist you with your bath?" At that, both of his eyes popped open, almost busting completely out of his skull. He looked at her, and she nodded when his voice failed him. His face immediately went pink when an image of Rider in nothing but a towel popped into his head. He rolled over so that she wouldn't see, but his chest burned and he groaned in pain. He then got a whiff of something. He sniffed again.

"Maybe I do need a bath." he muttered quietly. He rolled back over and looked Rider dead in the eyes. "Okay Rider, you can help me. But, only after I've gone in and wrapped in a towel."

All she did was grin in response. She helped Shirou into a sitting position, but instead of helping him walk there, she turned around, leaned forward and held her hands in a cupped position behind her. "Here, I'll carry you. Climb onto my back," she said gently.

"Eh?" Did he hear her right? She'd carry him? He fussed about that for a few minutes, saying that he can't let a girl do that, no matter how hurt he is.

"So, that night you got injured, I should have let you drag your half-dead carcass to the church by yourself?"

"Uhh..." He didn't have a retort for that, and hung his head in defeat. He finally climbed on her back and off they were. '_This is so embarrassing. I hope the others aren't around.' _But, as luck would have it, everyone except Lancer was in the living room. Rin beamed at him through half closed eyes, Archer glared at him from behind a teacup, Sakura looked surprised and Fuji-nee was beaming at him too. "Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to assist him in the bath."

Crickets chirped loudly.

Then, simultaneously, everyone in the room howled. "WHAT?!"

Before they could leave, Shirou was bombarded by comments about how he should be responsible and not to try and take advantage of Rider's kindness. He glared at all of them. "What do you think I am, a pervert?"

No one answered.

He turned away and Rider continued towards the bath, struggling not to bust out into a fit of laughter. Once at the bath, Rider helped him near the tub. She left the room while he changed. He had no problems getting his shirt off, but his pants and underwear were a different matter. He couldn't lean forward. Each time he did, unbearable pain radiated throughout his chest. He got them down far enough, slipped his towel on and called for Rider.

When she came in, she noticed his pants were by his ankles. She looked at him quizzically.

"I can't bend forward to take them off," he muttered, more than a little embarrassed.

She grinned at him, disposed of his clothes and socks too. Then she helped him into the water. For the most part he could bathe himself, but she did have to wash his legs and feet. When it came time for his back, she helped him out and sat him on a stool. Once she started her ministrations, he felt as if he were in heaven. _'Oh God, this feels so good. I wonder if Saber could have done it this good? _Thinking about her caused a twinge in his heart, and he slumped forwards. But Rider's massage quickly brought him back to normal, and he actually moaned out loud from the pleasure.

"Feel good?"

"Uh-huh," he sighed contentedly.

She chuckled. After a couple of minutes, she abruptly stopped. Shirou was puzzled as to why, but then he felt her hands and arms wrap around his waist and she rested her head on his back. He went stiff, and he felt his face flush. "Shirou, what do you think of me?" she asked softly.

That caught him off guard. He wasn't sure on how to answer, so he answered truthfully. "I think you are beautiful, kind, caring and deep down very sensitive. Why do you ask?" The second the words left his mouth, she was in front of him, embracing him in a loving hug. Shirou sucked in a breath, shock and surprise showing on his face. "Rider, what...?"

"Shirou, I love you!" she blurted out, then kissed him.

His mind shattered. This couldn't be real, could it? He stared in disbelief at the Servant in front of him. He gasped when he felt something slither between his lips. _'Was that her tongue?'_

Rider looked into his eyes, and broke the kiss long enough to speak. "If you want me to stop, just push me away." She slowly leaned into him, waiting for him to push, but he never did. She kissed him with such passion that he thought his head would burst. It took everything he had not to fall backwards. After a few seconds he did push her away. She frowned at him, but when she saw the confusion in his eyes she had to explain.

"Shirou, if you're worried about how Sakura feels, don't. She knows how I feel about you. She gave me her consent."

He shook his head, forcing it to clear so he could finally speak. "But what about my feelings? Yeah I like you Rider, but... I don't know you. I don't know who you are, your past, or your history. I've only known you a little over two weeks."

She understood where he was coming from, so she straightened up, looked him in the eye and said, "What do you wish to know?"

* * *

**Ah, all will be explained next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but it seems my beta reader has gotten slammed hard with college courses. So this chapter has been looked over and edited by me. So, big apologies if I misspelled something or if correct grammar was not used. Also, it seems that I am in need of another beta reader, so if you wanna help, send me a PM here on FF._

_Also, I really, really hate Fanfictions document editor. I've messed with this for over an hour and it will not keep the correct spacing that I had set in the original document. And if I edit it here to what it should be, it doesn't save the changes. So, apologies for it being a jumbled mess. Line breaks were used as section dividers to help with confusion.  
_

_I do not own Fate/Stay Night._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Change of Heart – Chapter 6**

Rider sat there, staring at Shirou. She had just confessed to him, and he didn't look to happy about it.

"Shirou, if you're worried about how Sakura feels, don't. She knows how I feel about you. She gave me her consent."

Ah yes, but what transpired between her and her master that would make Sakura give in? Let's find out, shall we?

***Flashback***

Sakura found Rider still at the porch, but she was leaned back on her elbows as if soaking in the warm sun. She took a moment to really appreciate that she had a beautiful servant, and it showed. She was just a little jealous of her, but not because of the beauty. No, she was jealous that Rider had been spending so much time with her Senpai in the last couple of days and that they were getting friendly.

"_Maybe a little too friendly."_ She thought to herself.

"Hello, Sakura. Would you like to join me?"

Sakura hadn't even moved very close to her, and Rider knew she was there already.

"S-sure." She replied sheepishly.

Both sat in silence for several minutes. Sakura wanted to talk, but Rider seemed too be depressed over something.

"Rider? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that something is wrong, Rider. What is it? Because I've never seen you act, depressed."

Rider turned away from her master, unable to answer. Sakura could use a command spell too make her talk, but she was confident that she wouldn't.

Sakura bit her lip, not wanting to ask, but she felt that she didn't have any options left.

"Rider, does it involve Senpai?"

Rider gasped, she didn't answer nor deny it. Sakura was surprised. No, not surprised. Angry is more like it.

"Rider, I've seen you two when you were out yesterday. I saw the way you acted around him."

This made Rider's head whip around in no time. Eyebrows raised, but because of the mask Sakura couldn't tell if it was shock or surprise on her face.

"But how, Sakura?"

"Magic, Rider. It allows me too see from your point of view for a short time. It's part of our contract."

Sakura's voice had turned too ice. Rider wasn't sure if she should be afraid of her or worried. Neither one could look at each other, but the hurt was there.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't intend to develop feelings for him. But he kept treating me like a normal person, not a servant. He was friendly, nice, caring, amusing. He made me feel like I belonged, and wasn't someones tool for death."

Surprise flashed across Sakura's face. But before she could respond, Rider said something she didn't expect.

"Sakura, I never told you about my past, did I? I know I told you which spirit I am, but not the story."

Sakura tilted her head, and wonder where she was going with this.

"No, you didn't. Why?"

"Because I think it might help you understand why I've fallen for Shirou."

She turned towards her master, and scooted closer.

"As you know Sakura, I am the Greek Gorgon Medusa. I was originally a beautiful maiden, serving under the goddess Athena. But one day, my life was destroyed. I..I..I was raped by Poseidon in one of Athena's temples."

Rider shuddered, and rubbed her skin as if trying to wipe something off of her.

"Their was nothing between us. He used me for personal gain and pleasure. And because of that, Athena cast me out of her temple. My hair was turned into snakes and I was made so hideous that it turned people to stone if they so much as looked at me, labeling me a monster."

Sakura was deeply hurt by this story, and she couldn't help but feel pity for Rider, and sadness.

"I was treated as a monster for the rest of my life. Well, it wasn't a long life."

"Why is that?"

"I was never able to fall in love, or be happy. And to make it worse, I was pregnant with his children."

Rider stopped long enough for that last part to sink in thoroughly. She could feel from the connection between them that Sakura was feeling anxious, and upset.

"Not long before I was able to give birth, King Polydectes sent the hero Perseus to behead me, and too present my head as a wedding gift."

Sakura was flabbergasted. She was even more upset that this happened.

"What happened to the children?"

"Upon my death, two magical creatures sprang forth from my body. The winged horse Pegasus and the giant Chrysaor."

"Don't tell me they killed them too?"

"No, they didn't. They fled as soon as they were born."

Sakura seemed to sigh in relief, but then her serious side returned.

"So what does this have to do with Senpai?"

Rider was very quiet, hoping that Sakura would understand after a moment. But by the look on her face it seems she didn't.

"Sakura, don't you see that its been men that have done nothing but hurt me? They raped me, treated me as a monster then killed me. I've despised men ever since."

Rider quickly rose, and strode out into the yard but still within talking distance.

"That's why I never interacted with your brother, or Shirou, for a long while. But Shirou has treated me like no other man has. He's treated me out of kindness, respect. He's been nice and polite to me."

Rider then turned to face her master. She calmed her breathing, clenched and unclenched her fists slowly, several times. Her next words were risky, and may force Sakura to use a command spell to silence her, but it has to be said.

"Sakura, I know how he makes you feel. You and I are the same. I've seen the way Shinji treats you at home. I know the things he's done to you."

Sakura averted her eyes from Rider, not wanting her to see the pain in them as the memories flood her mind of the things Shinji has done to her. She doesn't say anything, nor does she try to silence her.

"Sakura, we both have been hurt by men. But we both have seen how one man can treat both of us so kindly. I hope you can understand why I've fallen for him. And I may be a servant. I will disappear after the war is over, but I will not let that stop me from finally experiencing true love and happiness."

Rider's voice was filled with hope and joy. Sakura just stared at her in amazement, because as Rider spoke these words she began to glow like the rising sun. It was breathtaking, almost as if something inside of her servant had either awoken or changed. Sakura rose and turned away from Rider and began to walk away, but before she left she said one final thing to her.

"Rider, for now.....you win."

And she quickly escaped too her room. Rider just stood in the yard, not quite sure what she should do.

"I win? Does that mean...."

"Yup, it means that for now, you can pursue that brat."

Rider turned at the sudden voice to find Lancer standing just outside the dojo, with faint smile at the edge of his mouth.

"Lancer, since when...."

"Was I here? Ever since she joined you on the porch. I did hear everything, Medusa."

Rider ground her teeth out of frustration at letting her future enemy find out her true identity. She let off a vibe of malice towards him, and he held up his hands.

"Whoa there Rider. Don't get all upset. For that I'll tell you who I am, and we're even."

"Huh?"

Her defenses fell at that statement, and she just stood there dumbfounded.

"You mean you would tell me who you are, knowing we'll be enemies?"

He shrugged and slowly walked towards her, arms folded across his chest.

"I honestly doubt we'll be enemies. These kids and my master wouldn't be able to fight each other. And with our identities out, we can form better battle strategies."

He stopped right in front of her and bowed.

"Ireland's Hound of Ulster, Cú Chulainn."

She didn't say anything. And without even acknowledging what he said, she turned and misted away. He raised up and snorted.

"Honestly, I'm always going to be terrible with women. Except for...."

"Oh Lancer, there you are."

He turned and looked at his approaching master, and grinned.

"Yo, master. What do you need?" He called in a friendly spirited tone.

"I'm going to my place too grab a few things since I'm going to live here for the duration of this "war". Come with me?"

He turned with a smirk on his face.

"It's my job to protect you, so yeah I'll come."

Fujimura runs to his side and loops her arm through his. She turned to him and gives him a big smile.

"Shall we go then?"

He can't help but blush, and nods.

***Flashback***

* * *

After they left the bath, Shirou felt like he'd had a few hundred books shoved into his brain. Just listening about her past made his head hurt. But a few key things kept popping into his head.

"_She was raped, cast out from everyone, and damned by everyone. Who the hell does that to a girl?"_

This got his blood boiling. He ground his teeth some more, trying to think about something else.

Everyone else had gone to bed. She helped him back to his room, but before they went in, something caught her attention. It was the moon. It was a clear night sky and the moon was full. She turned to face it, and propped Shirou differently so he could see.

"Shirou, look."

When he did, he was captivated. He wasn't sure why, but this moon was different. They both sat down and enjoyed the scenery. A few times he glanced over at her, and the way the moonlight radiated off her skin and hair was breathtaking. Her story came back to him, and seeing her like this settled it.

"Rider..."

She turned to him and was in the process of saying yes, when he kissed her. This surprised her, but for her it was his answer. He kissed her with a fire that not even he knew he had, and it made her melt in his arms. After a moment had passed, he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. He longingly gazed into her pink eyes, and said in the most sincere voice,

"Rider, I'm terribly sorry about what happened in your past. I couldn't be there to help you then, but I'm here now. Rider, I will protect you. I will make sure that you're never hurt like that again."

After saying this, he hugged her. Not a one armed hug, but a full blown, wrap both arms around her full of love hug. And again, while holding her he vowed to protect her. This caused her to break down, and she began sobbing into his shoulder. She wasn't sad, but extremely happy. No one had ever said anything like that to her when she was alive, and hearing this come from him, each word full of honesty and love, was more than her heart could take.

He let her cry, and gently stroked her hair, providing some comfort. After a few minutes had passed, she finally calmed down. He brushed her hair out of her face, and squeezed her shoulder. She gave him a huge smile, and that smile drove him crazy. Finally, he needed sleep so she helped him walk to his futon and covered him up. But before she left, he had one last question for her.

"Rider, what made you fall in love with me?"

She walked back to him, and knelt down beside him. She ruffled his hair for a moment, then explained.

"I think what made me fall for you was your honesty and determination. You're also very passionate about the things you do, and you want to help as many people as possible. While I do think that could be a problem down the road, I also admire it."

Shirou looked away. He was actually happy about this, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"Rider, what's going to happen too us after the war? You'll disappear right?"

This caused her to freeze. She had been so wrapped up in what had happened the past few days, that part had completely slipped her mind. She hesitated before answering. She wasn't sure either. Yes there are ways to keep a servant here after the war, but those methods wouldn't sit well with Shirou. So she leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Yes, Shirou. Unless a miracle happens, I will disappear."

He reached for her hand, and she gave it to him. They held hands for what seamed like eternity, just savoring the moment.

"So why? Why did you have to fall in love with me, if it means you're going to leave after all this?"

This broke her heart, and she began to cry softly. He reached up and brushed away the tears, then rubbed his finger across her cheek.

"I....I don't know, Shirou. In past wars, I never got attached to my master's, or allies. But, you and Sakura are different. I have a special connection with her, and I think that connection is what helped me develop these feelings."

"I guess that's why you were acting all friendly with me and playing around when we went out the other day, huh?"

"Yes. It's awoken my human side, a side that I believed was dead forever."

Shirou cupped her face in his hand and smiled at her. "Then we'll make due with the time we have, and enjoy it as much as we can."

He yawned, and stretched as best as he could. They bid each other goodnight, and she returned to Sakura. Even though she was asleep, Rider could tell something was troubling her. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and breathing heavily. Rider placed her hand on Sakuras arm, and that seemed to calm her slightly.

* * *

Sakura's dream was more of a nightmare. She seemed to be looking through someone else's eyes, and this person was surrounded by men. They were antagonizing her, picking on her, trying to take her home. This continued for a few minutes, and the next thing she saw was a blood bath. Everyone of them was dead, and this person appeared to be eating them. She wanted to escape from the dream, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

Finally Sakura awoke from the nightmare. She glanced at the bedside clock, and it said it was 8:00 A.M. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that it was just a dream. She looked down at her hands, and what she saw frightened her. Her hands were soaked in blood.

"No, this can't be real!" She said to herself out loud.

She tried rubbing her hands on the sheets, but the blood wouldn't come off. She shut her eyes, afraid too look at the blood. She screamed.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. She checked her surroundings, and was shocked to find herself laying down, still covered up. She looked at the clock, but this time it read 8:00 A.M.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Her eyes finally rested on the servant standing by her bed. Rider had a worried expression on her face. Sakura gasped, sat up and looked at her hands. Her hands were clean. She continued to stare at them, her nightmare replaying in her mind.

"Sakura?"

Riders voice jarred her back to the present. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine Rider. I was just...having a nightmare is all."

For now Rider accepted that answer, but she didn't believe it. She watched her for a little bit, and she noticed Sakura was taking longer than normal to get her clothes on and walk around the small bedroom. Twice Sakura stumbled over her own two feet, bashed her knee into the dresser, and almost fell. Something was not right with her master.

"Sakura, are you sure you are alright? I've never seen you act like this."

Sakura took a moment to answer, as if she were in a fog.

"I'm fine Rider, just a little tired is all. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold."

Rider didn't ask anymore questions. For now, she would just observe her master and see how she fairs the next couple of days. They finally made it into the living room and found everyone eating breakfast. Shirou and Rin were both busying themselves by fixing more food.

"Good morning Sakura." Shirou called from the kitchen.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Fujimura said in a chipper tone.

Rider noticed Lancer was at the table eating, still wearing the bloody armor from last night.

"How do you feel Lancer?"

He took his eyes off his food for less than a second, and tried to answer with a mouth full. Fujimura whacked him over the head and scolded him for not swallowing. After he finished his plate, he told them he was feeling better.

"Rin had to teach her a trick so that I would heal properly. You'll never guess what w...WHOA!"

Lancer had to dodge a broom handle that his now fuming master was wielding.

"Lancer, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't speak of that?"

"Oops..."

He ducked behind Archer, who was now caught in the middle.

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!"

Lancer gulped.

"Archer and Shirou.."

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then she started to close in on him, swinging the broom like a kendo sword. Lancer backed up until he hit the kitchen counter. Rider and Sakura both stared in amazement at the scene before them, but were both left clueless as to why she was so mad.

"Uhm, Fujimura-sensei. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

She didn't hear them. Instead she had Lancer in a choke hold with the broom handle, and he was tapping out but she wasn't giving in.

After Rider and Sakura had eaten, and a now unconscious Lancer was taking half the floor space, Rin finally explained what happened.

"Basically, since she isn't a magus, a connection wasn't formed between them. I had them kick start that connection, and for that to happen, they needed to....have....sex."

She said this while blushing intensely. Fujimura kept her head bowed to avoid eye contact. Her face was a deep shade of red while Rin finished explaining. Archer ignored them, and Shirou paid attention to the TV.

However, Rider and Sakura both were stunned and couldn't even speak. Sakura just kept her hand over her mouth, and Rider was still trying to comprehend what Rin had just said.

"So, you two had sex? I don't think I have ever heard of this happening between a Master and Servant, unless it was a command spell used for pleasure only. So, you're able to supply him with mana now because of that? Wow." Rider praised.

After it finally sunk in, Sakura couldn't comment. Each time she tried she just mumbled incoherently, and finally decided too keep quiet. Fujimura finally relaxed, and ended up joking about it.

"Gee, I didn't use protection. Could I possibly get pregnant from that?" She said this in a joking manner, but everyone else took it serious.

Rin folder her arms in thought, while Archer and Shirou teased Taiga about the name she'd give it.

"How bout Fujiner?"

"Or Lancermura?"

The room grew dark. Both of them turned around to find Fuji...no...TIGER, standing behind them. Eyes full of fire, and a metal poster in hand she unleashed her wrath on the two of them. Now with two more out of commission they were able to have an all girl talk. Fujimura driller Rider about her relationship with Shirou, but she refused to answer in the presence of her master.

* * *

Later that evening, Rider searched for Shirou. But she couldn't find him. His room was empty, and no one else saw him leave or knew where he was. She searched everywhere, even the shed. Finally she found him in the dojo, training.

"_What is he doing? He shouldn't be training with that injury. What if it opens?"_

But then she noticed something. Shirou's color had returned, and the scar on his chest was almost impossible to see. Was she seeing things? Did he have a healing technique that he wasn't telling about?

"Shirou."

He stopped mid swing and looked her direction.

"Oh, hi Rider. What brings you out here?"

She just smiled, and she closed the dojo door and locked it. When she faced him, she was frowning now as she walked towards him

"I came to see you, and I need to talk with you about something that's bothering me."

"What's on your mind?"

They both sat in the corner as she explained what she noticed about Sakura. He looked at the ground as he thought something over.

"Rider, I remember seeing her stumble a lot at school right after the fighting started. And here at home, she's bumped into things, fallen and even ran right into a closed door. She never does that, and she always seemed out of breath or in pain. What could be the problem?"

He glanced at her, and her face was one of rage.

"That Zouken. It has too be him."

"Zouken?"

"That is her grandfather. From the short time I was in her home, Zouken did things to her that weren't natural."

"Not natural? What do you mean?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She looked everywhere but him, as if avoiding the question.

"Rider, please explain. I don't see how I can help if I don't know what's going on."

She sighed heavily, and gave him a cautioning look.

"All right, I will explain as best as I can. But I do not know everything about their family matters. Their use of magic is very unorthodox, and very taxing on the body. Their magic makes use of worm like creatures, and they can control a person if one can get into the body, or drain the person of their life or mana."

Rider then clenched her fists until her nails dug into her skin and her hands begain to bleed. "And I'm not even talking about the abuse."

"Abuse?!" Shirou said out of complete shock.

"Yes. Zouken's method of training inflicts extreme mental abuse, and if he's in a foul mood, even physical."

Shirou flinched at the thought of it.

"And what he has done is nothing like Shinji has done." She said, and she too punched the nearest object.

Shirou's face contorted from rage. "What has he done to her?!"

"He...rapes her, and beats her into submission." She spat with utter distaste.

His blood boiled, and he punched the nearest wall, hard. He swore under his breath and hung his head, leaving his fist on the dented wall.

"That Shinji. Rider, mark my words. Before this war is over, Shinji will pay for all the abuse inflicted upon Sakura. I had my assumptions that she was being abused, seeing her come into school with a black eye, or her arm scratched and bloody. But I was never able to prove it, or get a straight answer from her."

"I feel the same. I was never able to do much about it since for the most part, Shinji was my master. I was only able to comfort her after."

"Back to Zouken. How far is he willing to go? If it gets bad enough, could Kotomine help her? Although we'll leave him as a last option." He said bitterly.

"Maybe, but all of it depends on what he did too her."

"Should we confront Zouken?"

"I don't think that would be wise. We do not know what kind of control, or powers he has over her. If we act rashly, he could inflict more harm upon her, or worse."

She held his hand and gave him a worried look. He gently squeezed it, assuring her that everything would be alright.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes, wondering how he could save Sakura. Rider leaned against him, thinking of her own worries about her master. She rested her head on his shoulder, and before either one knew it they were asleep.

* * *

**Working on chapter seven. Don't know when it will be done. I've been hit with major writers block, so I'm rewatching the anime, replaying the VN and reading other fics for ideas.**

**And again, if you wanna beta read for me, send me a pm.  
**


	7. End of the road, for now

Hey gang. I'm sorry for not having Chapter 7 out by now, but I have lost my motivation for this story. I've been on an insane writers block for the past 3 months and just can't come up with anything for this anymore. I'm sad to say this, but for now this story is on indefinite hold. If I do get my motivation back I'll resume it P.D.Q.

Thanks for all the awesome people for reviewing and cheering me on, and a big thanks to my beta readers for helping me out. I'm glad you enjoyed the workings of a crazed Fate/Stay Night fan-boy.

Until next time, take care.


End file.
